


Prompt #3

by ShaMbolic



Series: Taking prompts, writing fics, the blocked writer business. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaMbolic/pseuds/ShaMbolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a Mechanics teacher who falls for the new Choir Director with the gorgeous blue eyes and low, gravelly voice. {Prompt given by impractical-insanity-guide @ Tumblr}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #3

“Shit!”

No matter how hard Dean tried to be careful, a big sticky nafta stain had splashed all over his good shirt.

He sighed and took a napkin from the drawer, trying to wipe it away with no success. He sighed again and threw the napkin in the trash can.

“Hey Winchester!”

He turned to the open door to see Mitchel, one of his co-workers, peeping through.

“Wanna drop by the cafeteria with me? Oneill brought stuffed bagels and glazed doughnuts.”

Dean laughed while putting paperwork back in his bag. “Woah, so Stingy brought breakfast? To what do we owe the honor?”

“New guy. They replaced Sheila as the choir director.. dude, what happened to your shirt?”

“I was trying to move those damn nafta containers, turnes out one wasn't well plagged. No matter how many times you ask your students to be careful because you're running out of shirts at home!” He shook his head smiling, closed the bag and headed outside with Mitchel.

“So, who's the new guy?” Dean asked.

“No idea. Heard he moved down from Boston, that's all I know.”

“That's quite the trip.”

* * *

When they got to the cafeteria a few people were already there, but no new faces.

“Oh look, Winchester cared to join us. How are your little robots coming out eh?” Said Oneill giving Dean playful punches in the stomach.

Dean refrained from giving him one not-so-playful punch right in the face.

“They're alright, sir, these kids are very capable.” said Dean. Then gave him a small smile and moved to the back of the room.

“Jesus, he's such a prick.” Charlie had joined Dean and Mitchel. “Coffee?” She offered, lifting the pot.

Dean gave her his cup to fill. “Yeah, what can you do.”

“Oh, here he is!” Oneill hailed all of a sudden.

Dean stood on his tip toes to peep over the crowd to see the new guy.  
He was just curious. He'd been working in that hole for a decade now and this was probably the third new teacher.

The new guy started shaking hands here and there, but Dean didn't actually bother to move from the coffee machine for a couple of minutes.

“Come on guys, move your asses.” Charlie shoved Dean and Mitchel towards the new guy.

Dean could see him from behind now. Classic choir director outfit actually: Kaki pants, shirt and a black vest. Probably another boring...snooty...asshole. His thoughts completely blacked out when the new guy turned to face them. That was a very, very pretty face.

“Hi,” he greeted with his raised hand. “My name is Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you.” he held out his hand. Charlie took it first.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie Bradbury, Informatics. This is Mitchell Britt, Chemistry.” Mitchell shook his hand lightly with a smile. “And this is Dean Winchester, Mechanics.”

He took Castiel's hand, hoping his was not too sweaty. They exchanged glances for a moment and Dean cound't help but notice the blue of Castiel's eyes. He never liked blue eyes. He never did.

“Wow, you're all 'geniuses' then.” Castiel said making quotation marks with his fingers. “I'm part of the outcasts. New choir director.” He added pointing at himself

Wow, he's such a dork, Dean thought to himself, though he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

“What happened to your shirt?”

“Uhm...what?”

“What happened to your shirt?” Castiel asked again while smiling in Dean's direction.

Fuck. Shit. Stupid shirt.

“Oh yeah. That. Little accident in the lab.” he said casually.

“I see. You.. you got a bit of it on your neck.”

“Huh?” Dean counldn't seem to focus on one single word escaping from those pink lips.

“A black stain on your neck.. right here.” Castiel reached out with his hand and touched Dean's neck right beneath his chin, on the hollow of his throath. It was just a slight brush of fingertips but Dean could have sworn something moved in his pants. Shit.

“Oh. Uh.. Thanks.” He turned to grab a napkin.

“It was nice meeting you guys. I'll see you around.” Castiel waved towards his new collegues, letting his gaze linger a bit on Dean's face.

“Wow, that was awkward, man.” Mitchell said, laughing in his cup.

“Awkward my ass! Mr. Winchester here is blushing like a teenager!” Charlie readily pointed out.

“Oh, shut up, Charlie.” Dean was sure he was blushing ever harder now.

“HA! No way! You haven't hooked up with anybody since Andrew dumped you. Which was eight months ago.” Mitchell said. “What do you say, Charlie? We have a new case of 'Dean Winchester crushing on pretty nerdy boys'?”

“Roger that! I think we do!” Said Charlie to Mitchell with a playful nudge.

“I hate you! Both of you!” Dean hissed while smiling.

Then Charlie kicked him slightly in the ankle. “What? What is is it?”

“Uh, Dean?” a low, grave voice came from behind him.

Dean turned and smiled. “Cas?” Cas? What the fuck was that, Winchester?

Castiel didn't seem to notice, he was too busy stuttering.

“Uhm I.. I was wondering if you.. if you were free after work? You know for a.. a coffee or something?”

Oh shit. “Uh.. yeah. Sure! Why not?” Dean couldn't keep his coolness at all.

Castiel's face brightened up. “Great,” he said. “I'll see you outside at the end of classes, alright?”

“Sounds great!” Dean nodded, trying not to freak out too blatantly.

As soon as Castiel waved and walked out, Dean turned to Charlie and Mitchell who were both red from trying not to laugh.

“Oh my God, you are the worst friends ever okay?” Dean snapped, walking away from them.

“Come on Dean-o!” Charlie took Dean's arm in hers. 

“We were joking!” added Mitchell, trotting along to reach them.

“Yeah fine. I got a class in two minutes, I'll see you tomorrow guys.” Dean said heading for the stairs.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Mitchell waved him off.

“AND WE WANT DETAILS TOMORROW!” Charlie's voice echoed through the corridors.

Jerks.


End file.
